cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian tank
Cannon mode Guardian_Tank_Painter.jpg Painter mode |faction = Allies, |baseunit = |role = * Advanced Anti-Armor Tank * Main Battle Tank |useguns = * 90 mm smoothbore gun * Spyglass target designator |usearmor = * Advanced Anti-Armor Tank * Main Battle Tank |tier = Two |hp = 480 (Medium) |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = No |cost = $ 950 |time = 0:10 |produced = Allied Armor Facility |req = Armor Facility |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = High |airattack = |cooldown = 2 Seconds |airspeed = |landspeed = Medium |seaspeed = |range = Target only |sight = Medium |parent = Grizzly Tank |addons = |evolvesto = |power = 30 (High) |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Target Painter (Toggle) |structure = |notes = }} The Guardian MBT is the successor to the obsolete Grizzly Tank and the latest Allied MBT in the Fourth World War arsenal. Driven by Allied British crews (fitting, because the British were responsible for the tank), it's similar to its predecessor in speed and power, but features improved target designating systems, allowing it to "paint" an enemy unit and relay targeting information to other Allied units, allowing them to rapidly fire upon the enemy unit. In this war, the Guardian Tank is a lot different than the other two past tanks. The Guardian has high speeds and quite powerful firepower because of its 90mm guns are more powerful than the Hammer Tank's own 85mm gun - but the Guardian has weaker armor. History Faced with Soviet incursions on multiple fronts, Allied nations hurriedly banded together to form a military coalition from the toughest or surviving bits and pieces of representative nations' defense forces. Although the need to form a cohesive military network of course was urgent, certain key elements needed considerable time to be flushed out. After all, despite widespread differences of opinion within the Allied ranks regarding how best to repel the Soviet Union's advancements, everyone was on the same page about at least one thing: The Allies wouldn't get a second chance to keep their nations' sovereignty. So it was with great care (and some trepidation) that Allied War Council made the decision to move forward with plans to double down on production of the MBT-X8 Guardian Tank, mainstay of the Allies' armor divisions, and a crucial component in the free nations' ongoing struggles to keep the USSR from expanding its borders any further. A main battle tank of British origin, the Guardian became the mainstay of Allied forces on the ground worldwide after besting the Grizzly, an American-made design, in field tests across the board. While the Guardian's performance characteristics admittedly did not exceed those of the Grizzly by a wide margin, even a narrow victory was enough to justify switching production lines over to this newer model. After all, the Allied War Council fully expected to have to deploy Guardians in bulk in order to stave off Soviet armor divisions, believed to be the strongest in the world. To that end, the Allied Guardian Tank has proven to be something of an underdog, effectively helping to repel larger Soviet forces while bolstering the combat-effectiveness (if not the morale) of coalition forces caught in the same struggle. The Guardian boasts an impressive balance of power, durability, and maneuverability and has a molded frame that helps keep production costs down. Its 90 mm main gun can punch through Soviet and Imperial armor reliably and packs more firepower, though a slightly lower rate of fire, than the Guardian's Soviet and Imperial counterparts. However, the Guardian's counterparts were not the Allies' greatest concern, for they needed to be able to contend with an assortment of heavy vehicles. To this end, a relatively heavy platform like the Guardian Tank proved to be a suitable home for a special targeting device that could be used to even the odds against the worst that the Soviets had to offer. Each Guardian Tank now comes standard with a target-designating module, which replaces the exposed machinegun mount found on older models. Designed to complement other Allied weapons platforms, the Spyglass target designator (colloquially called the "target painter") relays targeting information to nearby Allied forces. By automatically interfacing with their weapons systems, the target painter makes other forces more accurate and deadly by compensating for wind direction, visibility, and more than 100 marginal factors—all of which add up. A Guardian Tank is unable to maintain the beam through the recoil of its main gun's firing sequence, so Guardian crews must coordinate well to decide which unit within the column is going to "cast the lure" (as Guardian technicians put it) while the others press the attack. Casualty rates among Guardian Tank crews are being kept close to the vest by Allied officials, though one might assume the worst given that these forces, well-equipped though they may be, were necessarily used to turn the tide of many losing battles. Now that the Allied forces have eked out a few victories along some European borders, some of the concern is turning to hope, even a bit of bravado on the part of some Guardian Tank crews, who quip that their vehicles ought to have been named differently now that they're occasionally taking the offensive. At any rate, in spite of the inherent dangers, many career military men strive for the honor of serving aboard such a vehicle in the name of the Allies' difficult mission to stabilize the most dangerous countries of the world. Abilities Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the guardian tank: • Built to last—The Allies' main battle tank is able to shrug off most small-arms fire and can handily deal with smaller armored vehicles in the Soviet arsenal. Its armor can even withstand several direct hits from the Soviets' bigger and slower elements, although fighting in the vicinity of an Allied Armor Facility and its repair drones is often necessary in order to counter larger numbers of foes. • Armor-piercing power—Guardian Tanks work well in small groups, as this way they can compensate for their average firing rate while dispatching armored enemies and military facilities quickly and cleanly. Note that because Guardian Tanks are armed only with their smoothbore guns for cost reasons, they are not effective against smaller or faster targets. To this end, a high-priority memorandum regarding Soviet Terror Drones has reportedly been circulating very quickly among Guardian crews. • Target sighted—The Guardian's Spyglass target designator may not seem like an obvious trade-off given that it cannot be used to damage an enemy vehicle directly, unlike the Guardian's main gun. However, by functionally bolstering the attack power of all other Allied forces trained on the target of the Spyglass, a Guardian Tank crew using this device may prove far more essential to the outcome of the battle. • Beware of air—Guardian Tank crews rely on anti-air support, for they make prime targets for Soviet combat helicopters. In what some see as an overzealous effort to counteract the Soviets' feared Twinblades, the Allies have begun deploying a variety of powerful anti-air platforms, including its Hydrofoils and, of course, the Multigunner IFV. Game unit Being a cheap, fast and powerful standard tank, the Guardian was also used to crush infantry. They were used against most enemies except Tier 3 units but they still lose against Hammer tanks unless in 2 or more. Their target painter is used on all surface targets and causes those targets to take extra damage while it is used on them (if the Advanced Technology upgrade is used, the target's health is cut in half while the target painter is used). This gives the Guardian Tank a use as a support unit even when stronger units are available.. However, the effects of multiple target painters don't stack, so having multiple Guardian Tanks use their target painters on one target won't cause it to take any extra damage. All 3 commanders including Lissette, Giles and Warren uses this tank very widely. Their first use was in The Shark and the Lure where they decimated many tank battalions and destroyed many Hammer Tanks in the process. They have been majorly used ever since their introduction. In A Monument to Madness 2 of these tanks were destroyed by the Heads of Mount Rushmore as a result of trying to assault the firebase and in the final siege of Leningrad these tanks were instrumental in destroying the Soviet Bases and decimating the Iron Curtains. Despite its 90mm gun being more powerful than 85mm guns, the Guardian Tank is weak against very heavy foes like Assault Destroyers, King Onis and the usual Apocalypses, and of course aircraft and anti-tank infantry, so the tank needs support from Cryocopters, whose Freeze Guns and S.H.R.I.N.K Rays can weaken foes. Guardian Tank units can level bases quickly, if sent in battalions with at least three units that use target-painter mode. Hammer Tanks are superior over all. However, in a one on one scenario with the Rising Sun's Tsunami tank, the contest always ends in a draw. Quotes *Dont let up lads! *Spotlights on that one! *They've ben asking for this! *Moving out lads! *What can we do for you? *Guardian tank. *Let 'em have it! *What's it going to be? *We have them linked! *You had enough?!! Behind the Scenes The body and 3 sets of treads resembles the Scorpion tank (maybe there are four, the rear pair tightly next to each other) and the turret also share the same design as the M1 Abrams. Also its special ability is similar to that of the in Generals. In the Red Alert 3 Tutorial, a Guardian Tank is seen along with a Tsunami Tank and Hammer Tank teaching the new commander how to play. Also do not mistake the word Guardian with the others including the Guardian APC or Guardian Turret. Trivia *The Guardian Tank is the most common vehicle seen in the unit profiles of every unit of the Soviets or Japan. *During the tutorial, The Guardian tank said the most tips to the new commander. * Also, instead of leaving their vehicles in the tutorial, the pilots of the three tanks remained inside, and so giving the hint that the tank itself talks. *During the tutorial, the Guardian tank has a unique animation in which its main gun swivels up and down, very much like laughing. *it has a simalar look the the comit- a british WW2 tank the gardian tank seams to have a british acent References * Official Profile Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles